Uno's Adventure: Unova
by SilverClovers
Summary: Meet Uno, a young boy who's been ignored for what seems like forever. However, all that is about to change. Join him on his journey across Unova, as he'll try to make friends and deal with the evil forces that threaten to change the region forever.
1. It Begins

**Chapter 1- It Begins**

 **Well, this is it, my first story on this site: Uno's Adventure! I hope you enjoy! (Don't worry, there'll be plenty of interesting stuff soon enough)**

* * *

Uno never seemed to be noticed. His entire life, people appeared to ignore him, using their time to talk to more interesting, more social beings. Whenever he thought he had made a friend, whenever he thought someone was _finally_ taking an interest in him, someone else snatched them away.

Maybe that was why he longed to receive a Pokemon of his own: not necessarily to become strong and compete in prestigious tournaments and competitions, which mind you, he wanted to, but rather to have a friend for once. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a Pokemon that was willing to be a faithful companion to the young boy. This was all Uno wanted- he desperately wanted his wish to come true.

Well, as it turns out, wishes _do_ come true every now and then.

* * *

Uno's eyes snapped open in response to the small alarm clock screeching in his ear. He glanced over at his alarm- 9 o' clock. The boy rubbed his eyes with a small moan. He wasn't a morning person in the slightest- Uno often fell in asleep in class, which led to even more people ignoring him, thinking he wasn't worth their time. Despite this, he was pretty smart- at least he thought so.

"Saturday..." he mumbled to himself as he hopped out of bed.

It was indeed a Saturday that fine morning. More specifically, it was Saturday, March 5th, the day Uno turned sixteen. The day Uno was, after sixteen long years that felt more like an eternity to him, finally able to become an official Pokemon trainer. Unlike some, he had not obtained any kind of Pokemon beforehand, except for a small Magikarp that had died a few years ago. He looked up at the empty fishbowl on his dresser, which he hadn't removed for the sake of having something to remember his small fish by.

He shook the unhappy thought out of his mind and trudged over to the bathroom. A yawn escaped his mouth as he gazed as his reflection in the mirror. Uno's hair was a deep shade of brown, almost like chocolate. His hair wasn't as short as the majority of boys his age- it hung slightly above his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant shade of dark green, gleaming as the bathroom light shone into them. He was an average height for his age, which he didn't mind, although it probably didn't help his case.

However, Uno wasn't going to be unhappy today. It was his birthday, after all, and even though the vast majority of people paid him little attention, the Talley family, _his_ family- that is to say, his parents and his twelve year old sister- loved him dearly, and he loved them as well. He couldn't lie: without his family, he would most likely be all alone in the world. Many fun moments had been shared throughout the years, and he was going to miss them a lot. They were a very tight family, and as much as he liked them, he was eager to start his journey. He grinned at the thought. _A journey... A chance to make new friends, and show the world that I'm worth something!_

About ten minutes later, Uno exited the bathroom, having brushed his teeth, showered, and anything else he needed to do. Feeling much more awake at this point, he swiftly went back to his bedroom and emerged not even a minute later, wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and a green T-shirt with a white pokeball outline on it. He ran down the stairs, smiling as his nose picked up the scent of something delicious- breakfast!

At this point, I should probably mention that the young Talley was born and lived in Unova, Anville town to be specific. The town was quite small, so many of its inhabitants were acquainted with each other. Unfortunately for Uno, no one seemed to notice him despite this. Anville town was mostly secluded from the rest of the region, and was known for its train station, so the easiest way to get there was, naturally, by train. I've gone on for long enough, so let's get back to Uno.

* * *

As Uno entered the kitchen, he nearly fainted. On the polished oak table in front of him was the most magnificent cake he had ever seen. He felt like the cake towered over him, though in reality it was only two layers high. Still, Uno gaped at the cake, utterly astounded. It was as white as snow with fluffy pink icing around the edges, and it was covered with strawberries and raspberries.

"Surprise!" his family exclaimed in unison, jumping out from behind the counter.

Uno turned bright red. "You guys..." he trailed off, letting out a high pitched squeal.

"We figured we might as well do something before you head off," his mother said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

His little sister wrapped him in an Ursaring hug. "Happy birthday Uno!" she smiled.

His father was the next to speak up. "My goodness, I feel like you're already years older than you were yesterday..." he looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "Happy birthday, Uno."

He turned to his mom. "Did you bake this?!" he asked, still shocked at the masterpiece before him.

She nodded. "It took me a while, and from what Emily tasted last night, it's pretty good!'

Uno looked down at his little sister. "You..." he shook his head, not surprised that his sister had tried the cake. "Shall we?" he asked his family.

They nodded at the same time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the cake was already mostly gone, crumbling like an ancient tower. Uno stared at the array of items before him. He had been given a brand new xtransceiver, a tent, a sleeping bag, several items of clothing, a book, titled "How to Identify and Avoid Dangerous Pokemon", his trainer ID card, complete with all necessary information, a train ticket to Accumula town, and a bus ticket to Nuvema town. He appreciatively thanked his family, and then bolted up the stairs back into his bedroom.

He took a deep breath as he entered. This was the last time he'd be in his room for a while, and he was going to miss his bed, his posters, everything. He reached for his yellow backpack, which he had packed the night before with a variety of useful things, and added his tent, sleeping bag, and book. He already had his parents' xtransceiver numbers, and they had his. The young Talley carefully put his tickets and trainer ID in his wallet. He slung the backpack over his shoulder. He'd been preparing for this for years, and now the day had come. He wordlessly closed the door behind him as he exited his bedroom. _Goodbye, room_ , he thought to himself.

He walked outside to where his parents were waiting.

"We'll miss you so much!" his mother sniffled. Uno's father seemed just as sad, and Emily had a small frown on her face. "Make sure to call often! Tell us everything!"

"Professor... uh..." his dad appeared to be thinking for a moment, then he snapped his fingers. "Juniper! That's it!" he chuckled. "Anyway, we sent her the necessary forms and such and she has confirmed that a starter Pokemon will be reserved for you, so no need to worry about that."

Uno's eyes flicked to his father's face as he mentioned starter Pokemon. A huge grin spread across his face. He was going to get a Pokemon. _A Pokemon just for me!_ He could barely contain his excitement.

The family bid their son a tearful farewell. He did the same.

He hugged his family one last time, and took a deep breath. "Bye!"

The other Talleys waved to him as Uno started to walk away. He waved back until they disappeared from view.

"This is it..." he said quietly to himself. "This is it."


	2. Trains and Strangers

**Chapter 2- Trains and Strangers**

 **In case you missed it...**

 **Previously on Uno's journey, he awoke on his birthday, now able to become an official Pokemon trainer. After recieving several useful items from his family, he bid them farewell and set off towards the station.**

* * *

The train station was always bustling with people and Pokemon. Even though the town was small, the trains still brought many visitors who were wanting to trade or take a look around.

Today was no exception: Uno entered the station and his eyes instantly swept the room for any Pokemon he'd never seen before. His green eyes landed on a dark blue Pokemon that stood on two legs, with a huge horn on its head. Its skin was metallic, and it reflected the sunlight that came through the windows and doors.

"I don't think that's a Unovan Pokemon," he said to himself.

A voice next to him confirmed his suspicions, startling him. "Indeed, it is not."

Uno turned to the man next to him. He was elderly, with brown eyes and white hair, yet he was taller than the boy. "That's a Heracross," he continued.

Surprised that someone was talking to him, which did not happen often, he smiled. "Huh. Thanks."

The old man nodded, a smile on his face.

"The train for Accumla Town will be leaving shortly!" A voice rang out. "Please make your way to the platform."

"That's my cue," he said to the man. "Thanks again."

Uno headed towards his train. When he arrived, there was already a vast crowd waiting to get on. He took his ticket out from his wallet and clenched it tightly.

"Ticket, please."

Uno, who had finally made his way through the seemingly infinite mob, handed his ticket to the designated woman and proceeded to board the train at last.

The outside train was white with a black stripe running down the side, but it felt like a whole different world inside. The walls were a dark, murky green, and the seats alternated between maroon and bright green. The floor was dark grey, and the windows had a bright blue outline around them.

He found a window seat he liked and sat down. The young Talley set his yellow pack next to him, took out his guide on Dangerous Pokemon, and made himself comfortable. It was going to be a while before the ride was over, and even though Uno normally found himself asleep on long trips such as this, he was too excited to even close his eyes.

He examined the book's cover. The title was in big, black letters with a white outline. There were many Pokemon on the cover as well, some of which Uno recognized and some of which he did not. Amongst those he knew were obvious dangers like Litwick, the Frillish line, Cofagrigus, and Hydreigon. He was surprised to find Galvantula on the cover, though. Then, there were the Pokemon he didn't recognize, including what looked Tauros with a bad hair day and a blue snowflake-looking creature.

He flipped open the book and began to read.

Anyway, about Uno- he couldn't understand why seemed to ignore him. People couldn't possibly see him as mean; he was a kindhearted boy. Yes, he was naturally quite shy and even more so as a result of having no friends, which lead to even more trouble making new friends, and so on. He hadn't had the craziest life, which was fine by him. He was a careful boy, as he didn't particularly want to be chased by a angry horde of Bouffalant or fall off a cliff or something else that was life-threatening. He had his fair share of adventures, the most dangerous being when he was twelve and got lost in a cave. His best guess as to why he seemed to be invisible was that when he was a very young child he hadn't had any friends, and so he never got the hang of making new ones. Sure, every now and then he would make an acquaintance, but as said before, they always appeared to find someone who was less shy and had some crazy tale to tell, leaving Uno in the dust. Maybe he was just unlucky. It was anyone's guess, really.

* * *

The mighty vehicle screeched to a halt. The trees and vast fields around it had been replaced with massive buildings and streets as far as the eye could see. The train had arrived- Accumula Town.

"We have arrived at the chosen location. I repeat, we have arrived."

Uno's thoughts were interrupted by the voice booming through the speakers. He hastily packed up his things and stood up. Upon exiting the train, the young boy could see that they had indeed arrived in Accumula Town. He stared at the massive grey jungle before him, illuminated by the sun's rays as it began to set. Anville Town paled in comparison to Accumula, and Uno couldn't even begin to imagine how Castelia would seem.

 _Castelia..._ he thought to himself. _I'll be going to Castelia eventually..._

He suddenly remembered he had a bus to catch. His parents had told him it would stop in the town square at 6 pm. The boy peered at his new xtransceiver; it was currently 5:40. He tapped a few buttons and before long a map of the town was being displayed on his xtransceiver. With that out the way, he started towards the square.

* * *

The town square was a lovely area: a majestic fountain was in the middle, and various shrubs and bushes complimented it nicely. People and Pokemon alike were often scattered throughout the square, making conversation and playing with their partners.

And that's exactly what Uno expected- except he was wrong.

For the second time that day, an enormous mass of people blocked his path. They weren't looking at him, a Pokemon battle, or anything of the sort. Uno tried to move forward to get a better view of what their eyes were locked on. By some miracle, he managed to get to the front, now having a clear line of site between him and... knights?

Uno let out a small laugh before his eyes were met by those of one "knight", who glared at him.

He instinctively shut up.

"So the answer is simple! We must liberate the Pokemon!"

Uno shifted his eyes to a man in the middle of the knights. He, unlike the others, had long hair that was almost the color of celery. He was dressed in an elegant robe- purple on one side trimmed with gold with a golden eye in the middle, and the opposite on the other side. The feature that stood out the most, however, was that his right eye was covered by a gleaming red eyepiece.

"Pokemon are enslaved by us," he continued. "We remove them from their natural habitat and force them to help and battle for us!"

Uno stared at the man in awe.

"Thank you for considering the words of I, Ghetsis. I have been representing Team Plasma."

He took a bow. The knights positioned themselves around him, as if to protect him. Ghetsis whistled, and they started towards Route 2.

 _Liberate the Pokemon..._ Uno pondered this for quite some time. _Pokemon... slaves?_

He was brought to reality by someone tapping his shoulder. Uno spun around and found himself facing a young boy who looked about the same age as him. He had green hair not unlike Ghetsis', which he had tied into a ponytail.

He smiled at Uno. "My name is N," he said. His voice was soft and kind. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem... caring."

Uno was shocked. A complete _stranger_ had just given him a compliment. A _compliment_. "Thanks I guess..." he replied.

N continued to smile. "It's been a while since I have sensed such kindness in a person," He appeared to shudder as he mentioned those last few words. "and so I must ask you... may I see your Pokemon?"

The Talley looked away, embarrassed. "Well you see..." he started. "I don't have any Pokemon yet."

N's smile was replaced with a frown. "What a pity..." he muttered. "I would have loved to see the bond between you and your... friends."

Uno raised an eyebrow as N finished his sentence. He couldn't help but notice a trace of dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Perhaps we shall meet again someday," said N, his smile returning.

Uno tried his best to smile back and nodded as the sound of a horn echoed throughout the plaza.

"Uh, that's my bus," said Uno as he looked over his shoulder. He waved to N as he ran towards the bus.

A random stranger just came up and talked to me! he thought to himself. The boy ran a hand through his hair. He thought about what N had said as he handed his ticket to the bus driver. Even as he sat down, he couldn't help but remember the words N had spoken to him. _I would have loved to see the bond between you and your... friends. Perhaps we shall meet again someday._

 _What an odd thing to say..._ he reflected.

What Uno didn't know was that N spoke the truth- they would indeed be meeting again.

The words stuck in his head as the bus started towards Nuvema town.

* * *

 **So, I should _probably_ mention that this story will be based loosely on the plot of Black and White as well as Black 2 and White 2. Huzzah! I plan to make some... interesting changes. **

**Anyway, in a bizarre twist of fate, Uno has met N... without any Pokemon! What could this mean?**

 **Our hero will probably get his Pokemon next chapter... _Probably_ ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
